The Son Of Neptune: OOC Version
by BeginningTheREVOLUTION
Summary: What will OOC Annabeth do when she finally finds OOC Percy at the Roman camp? Can OOC Piper and OOC Jason be together when Reyna comes between them? PARODY! Read AN!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Son of Neptune: OOC Version**_

_**A Percy Jackson & the Olympians Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By: bubble drizzles**_

* * *

**Hello there! It's me, bubble drizzles. You may, or may not, have heard of me, probably not. As you can see, I am a part of BeginningTheREVOLUTION, this awesome account for our awesome community created by our awesome friend, _xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx_. This is a PARODY. Repeat it with me, P-A-R-O-D-Y. Please don't flame, saying it's OOC, mispelled, etc, cause it's MEANT to be like that. I hope you enjoy it, (:**

**P.S. Thanks xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx for letting me use your idea!**

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

I was so nervoes. Today was the day we would... GET PERCY-POO BACK! I was so excited, but there was always that thought bugging my head... what if he doesn't remember me? AHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHHA, that was funny. OF COUERS MY PERCY WOULD MEMBER ME! He LOVED me. It was TRUE LOVE. APHRODITE said that! I KNEW he would remember me! He HAD to! Then he would apologize for going missing, and then he'd ask me to marry him! It would be PERFECT. Just PERFECT!

"PERCYKINZ!" I yelled as soon as I entered the Roman camp & saw him. I ran up to him and hugged him so much. "I missed you _boo_!"

"WHAT THE-?" my beau yelled, "GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE GIRL!"

I let him go, tears in my eyes, "Percy? My boo? It's _me_, your Annie. The love of your _life_!"

He looked at me and frowned, "Ooookay."

"I'm your _girlfriend_!"

Then suddenly, a girl with curly blonde heir and grey eyes, she looked just like me, only I'm _prettier_, popped up beside him, "No you're not! _I_ am."

The tears came out of my beautiful eyes, "W-What?"

She grinned evily, "I'm Hazel Corylus, daughter of Minerva, you know her as Athena."

My mouth droped, "Your my sisterr! My half sister! Xcept im pretier!"

"No your not!"

"yes iam!"

"nope!"

"yes!"

I was arguing with Hazel when Jason came up to us, "Percy? Percy Jackson?"

Percy, who had been watching us fight, turned around, "What do u want?"

Jason seemed to be taken aback by his reaction, "Well, uh, I don't know if you've heard, but we are demigods. Children of the Gr-"

"Greeks gods, yada yada yada, I _KNOW_! I'm not _STUPID_ u filthy _GREEK WANNABE_! " He studied Jason. That wasn't the Percy I knew! "Your Jason. From this camp. If u want tu, we can trade. U stay forever there, I stay forever here, PLEASE."

Jason nodded. He was about to say something when a girl with blonde hair and turqoise eies cam up to him,

"JASON!" She yelled and landed her mouth on his, making out with him.

_**Piper's POV:**_

I was walking into the Roman camp, when I saw Jason on a full makeout with a girl.

I started crying, "JASON?"

Jason turned around, a shocked look on hs face, "P-Pipes! Its not what u think!"

I ran away, crying my eyes out. I sat underneath a tree and heard footsteps following me.

"Piper, it's not what u think!"

"Oh yeah? Than what is it?"

"REYNA! She kkissed me! I love you! I love _YOU_! Not Reyna! I LOVE YOU PIPER MCLEAN! Reyna's a bitch! I LOVE YOU! You're my life! The only I have EVER LOVED! Even before I met yu, I had never met _anybody_ who made me happy! I never dated any1 before u Pipes! A part of me is _always_ missing withut u! I LVE U! WILL U MARRY ME?"

I gasped, "YES JASON! YES!"

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

I ran to the beach and poured my heart out. Percy doesn't remember me. He doesnt know who I am! He's in love with that .. MINERVA GIRL!

I heard someone panting and running up to me, I turned around and saw a very tired Percy.

"What do u want?"

"Annieboo! I remember u!" He said

I smiled, "You do?"

"Y-YES!"

"Than why did u do that to me?"

"Hazel! She BRAINWASHED ME!"

I felt bad for judging him, "Oh poo! I'm so sorry! THAT BIIIITCH! How can I ever make it up to u?"

He grinned, "Marry me."

I cried, "YES!"

Then out of nowhere, Jason and Piper came holding hands, "WERE GETTIN MARRIED TO!" the yeellded!

"LETS HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING!" I suggested.

"YES!" we all agreed.

There, perfect ending to the _perfect_ story. And who cares if there was a war going on? As long as I had Percy and Jason & Piper were together, everyone would live happily ever after.

"HEY! You forgot about me!" Leo ran towards us.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Me, Piper, Percy-poo, and JayJay looked at each other and screamed in unision, "No we didn't, you're no important fire boy!" And left, laughing, leaving Leo pouting,

_**THE END!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Okay, that sucked. Even for a parody. I know.**

**But spread the word, the Revolution will be BIG. We will rule all you fools! MUAHAHAHAHA!... no.**

**Keep an eye out for other parodies from other authors in our awesoem Revolution!**

**_bubble drizzles_, out. Peace dawg! :***


	2. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Hey everybody, it's Lex.**

**Yeah, I know you're probably disappointed that this isn't another chapter of our story.**

**I just needed to let you guys all know something.**

**I've seen a LOT of stories making fun of Rosemarylln and her story, and Kassandara and the Flame of Achilles. I admit, they're not the BEST stories, but doing that is against the rules on FF.**

**And if you're part of the revolution, then this account gets the blame.**

**We have 3 days for you guys to take down these stories, or else this account is gone.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys don't want these stories down, and we certainly don't want it down either. It's fun to write these, but if it breaks the rules, then...**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Lex**


End file.
